El aguijón y las espinas (Scorpius&Rose)
by BunnyLi
Summary: "Maldita sonrisa prepotente, maldito escorpión albino. Maldigo sus perfectos genes y su asquerosa lengua de serpiente que cada vez que abre su repugnante boca sisea llena de veneno. Vale Rose, cálmate, no pierdas los papeles porque no merece la pena seguirle el juego". Unos años después del legado maldito las cosas empiezan a cambiar en Hogwarts.
1. Introducción

Hola, me llamo Rosebud Jane Weasley, o mejor prefiero que me llamen Rose o "Rosie" como lo hace mi familia y mi padre. Sí, soy la primera hija del reconocido auror Ronald Weasley y la inteligente y bella ministra Hermione Granger, ambos héroes de guerra. Y sí, soy pelirroja aunque no como mis primos, mi pelirrojo es más rojizo y oscuro que naranja y mi pelo es condenadamente indomable como el de mi madre, una pésima mezcla que en el fondo me hace sentir orgullosa. No tengo muchas pecas tampoco, ni mi piel es tan blanca y mi nariz es algo respingona como la de mi madre, al igual que mis ojos color caramelo y grandes con pestañas oscuras mientras que todos mis malditos primos e incluso mi hermano los tienen claros, eso me encanta porque soy una Weasley diferente. Tengo primos rubios, los tengo más morenos, abundan los pelirrojos anaranjados, pero el único color rojizo es el mío, rojo como las rosas. No me voy a describir corporalmente porque simplemente soy una chica de estatura media, en un peso aceptable y con un cuerpo aceptable. Me gustan mis curvas, me gustan mis pechos, me siento bien conmigo misma y punto.

Estoy subiendo ahora mismo al Hogwarts Express lista para cursar mi sexto año. Si, ahora mismo tengo 16 años, por fin se acabó esta maldita pubertad. Por fin este año ya no tengo novio y soy libre como el viento para hacer lo que se me antoje, con quien se me antoje y cuando se me antoje, y no pienso desaprovecharlo, ¡lo juro por Merlín y Morgana!.

Giro la esquina con mi maleta y ahí esta Albus sentado en un compartimento. ¿Cómo narices lo hace siempre para llegar antes y coger uno de los primeros compartimentos?

\- Salte de en medio y siéntate "rojita" que no me dejas pasar. Anda déjame tu maleta que te la subo arriba. Demonios, que narices llevas en esta maleta, ¿un cadáver?.

Y allí estaba el, el infiltrado, la última persona en todo el mundo mágico que alguien podía imaginar que llegaría a ser como uno más de la familia, Scorpius. No es que me caiga mal del todo, más bien me es indiferente y me pone de los nervios...bueno al principio si porque es un Malfoy y debía no acercarme a él por orgullo y enemistad durante generaciones entre nuestras familias. La realidad es que después de cinco años siendo el mejor amigo de mi primo Albus ya no me quedaba otra que aceptarlo y tolerar su presencia como una amistad más. Siendo sincera conmigo misma ese chico que me ponía de los nervios, en un año había pasado de ser ignorado por todo Hogwarts junto a mi primo a ser el "Rey Escorpión", y es que él y Albus se habían convertido en dos de los chicos más deseados del castillo, teniendo en cuenta las ensoñaciones de más de la mitad de las chicas en montarse un trio con los dos. Ohhhh, con un Potter y un Malfoy, ¿que mezcla más explosiva y sensual que esa?, enserio que están todas locas.

Aunque me acabado de parar a analizarlos bien, fuera de lo que viene a ser mi respeto y mi posición, como si fuera una chica más de Hogwarts ajena a ellos:

Albus Severus Potter, con ese pelo azabache desordenado y esos ojos verdes, además de las pocas pecas casi invisibles y su altura por causa de los genes Weasley. Hasta hace poco más de un año estaba esquifido, pero desde que tanto a él como al escorpión se les vino la idea de entrenar para entrar en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se había puesto impresionantemente fornido en poco tiempo y consiguiendo el curso anterior entrar como buscador del equipo y con ello despidiéndose de la pubertad y de todos los problemas físicos que eso conlleva. Incluso con ello había ganado algunos kilos y le sentaban demasiado bien. Vale, mi primo encima tiene una carita y una mirada realmente adorable, aunque de tonto no tiene un pelo y es demasiado orgulloso y ambicioso. Cierto, se me olvida que es el único de mi familia que está en Slytherin y después de años entendí el porqué.

Y luego está el otro que parece que lo hayan bañado en cloro...

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, con ese pelo rubio oxigenado y lacio que ha intentado oscurecer un poco mediante mechas de varios tonos rubios porque dice que le da manía verse el pelo tan claro y más siendo tan pálido. Normal, a veces costaba distinguir su pelo de la cara si no fuera por esos ojos grises impresionantes que tiene y las cejas algo más oscuras, ya que como todo el mundo sabe los ojos grises no son muy comunes en la población mundial, es algo que tienen en su poder los genes Malfoy. Y por si esos ojos fueran poco encima tiene esos rasgos varoniles y duros que parece que se te vaya a comer en cualquier momento, aunque mantiene facciones suaves de su madre gracias a Merlín. Es más o menos de la misma altura que Albus, quizás unos centímetros más bajo, y aunque es guardián de Slytherin irónicamente tiene menos musculatura que él aunque tampoco haya una gran diferencia, supongo que al ser más delgado es lógico, pero lo que no se puede pasar por alto son esas piernas y sobretodo ese trasero que como muchas chicas de Hogwarts dicen debería hacerse un molde para ser recordado en la historia del castillo. Igual pensareis que exageran un poco, me jode reconocer que no, aún no he visto un culo mejor que ese, pero jamás lo reconoceré en público, ¡jamás! Obviamente he analizado más a fondo a Scorpius porque analizar tanto a mi primo sería un poco asqueroso, y no por nada sentimental. Se me olvidaba añadir que pese a que antes era como un peluche adorable ahora se ha vuelto más capullo, según él porque ahora va a joder a aquella gente que estuvo durante años martirizándole con que era el hijo de Voldemort e ignorándole por ser hijo de ex-mortifagos y evidentemente el gran apellido que lo acompaña y su sangre tan puramente pura y aristocrática.

\- Discúlpeme su majestad, el escorpión albino. No le había visto entrar en el compartimento-dije irónicamente mirando a Scorpius.

\- Que graciosa estas hoy Rose, ¿te has comido un payaso?

\- No Scor, no creo que me sentaras bien la verdad, acabaría vomitando.

\- Lo único que podría llegar a expulsar algo seria tu zona intima Rosie, no tendrás tanta suerte de que me deje comer por ti.

-Imbécil- dije, y completamente indignada me senté al lado de Albus dispuesta a dejar la pequeña y estúpida discusión por zanjada e ignorando la repugnante sonrisa victoriosa del rubio.

Pero al sentarse justo frente a Albus, este mirando aun por la ventana abrió por fin la boca.

-Quiero dormir. Y os juro que como vuelva a escucharos pelear hago un _"petrificus totallus"_ a los dos hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts.

\- Vamos Al, no te cabrees. Al menos no conmigo, ha empezado tu prima.

\- ¡Pero que morro! Has empezado tú llamándome "rojita"- y realmente en ese momento me puse roja de indignación y rabia.

\- Recuerda que soy un escorpión y los escorpiones destilan veneno, ten cuidado con mi aguijón no vaya a ser que un día de estos mueras de amor.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues tu ten cuidado porque las rosas son muy bellas pero también pinchan y hacen sangrar si intentas tocarlas más de lo debido, Malfoy.

\- El riesgo me pone mucho, Weasley.

"Maldita sonrisa prepotente, maldito albino asqueroso. Maldigo sus perfectos genes y su asquerosa lengua de serpiente que cada vez que abre su repugnante boca sisea llena de veneno. Vale Rose, cálmate, no pierdas los papeles porque no merece la pena seguirle el juego".


	2. El veneno del escorpión

Después de conseguir bajar del tren y pasar entre todos esos borregos que andan para coger sus medios de transporte a Hogwarts había llegado por fin a mi dormitorio de "prefecta" porque claro, soy prefecta. Quizás no soy tan inteligente como mi madre, ni la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, pero sí que soy la más inteligente de Gryffindor. Además soy la capitana del equipo de quidditch desde el año pasado, puesto que me he ganado porque en ello si puedo decir que soy la mejor de todo el castillo en mi posición como golpeadora.

Y en un momento llego el fin de mi calma, cuando escuche grandes y rápidas pisadas subiendo por las escaleras hacia mi habitación y luego se abrió la puerta para tener encima de mí una melena lacia y anaranjada acompañada de unos picarones ojos azules abrazándome.

-Roooosieeee, primita. No te he visto en el andén- Lily Potter sonreía de manera adorable y a la vez perturbable abriéndome la maleta para ojearlo todo.

\- ¡Lily, no me registres la maleta!

\- Vamos, estoy mirando si algo de tu ropa la puedo usar yo en estados de emergencia.

\- Lily, tienes 14 años y eres más delgada que yo. Dudo que haya algo que te sirva.

\- Bueno el culo te ha crecido este verano pero que yo sepa tus tetas siguen igual.

\- ¿Debo tomármelo como un cumplido o por el contrario pensar en echarte una maldición?

\- Como un cumplido obviamente Rose, yo aún estoy en desarrollo. ¡Anda Rosie, sí que los tenías bien escondidos!

Y en ese momento me fije en la caja que la "no inocente" Lily tenía entre sus manos. La caja de condones, una nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

\- ¡Deja eso ahí ahora mismo Lily Luna Potter!- y obviamente me acerque para quitarle la caja de las manos y guardármela hasta que se fuera.

\- ¿Son de sabores?

\- ¡A ti que narices te importa, fuera de mi habitación! Déjame acabar de colocarlo todo para bajar al gran comedor.

\- Al me ha dicho que has discutido con Scor.

\- Lo raro seria no discutir con él.

\- ¿Enserio no os podéis llevar bien? Pero si esta buenísimo Rose, es como un príncipe o dios griego muggle y encima es súper inteligente. Yo si fuera tú gastaba esa caja entera con él.

\- Ya sé que a ti te gusta Scorpius desde hace años, pero no a todas nos gusta Lily- suspire antes de llegar a ponerme histérica.

\- No es así primita, puede que a mí me gustara antes, pero ya hace tiempo que no. El verano anterior a este me cole en su cama cuando se quedó unos días en la habitación de Albus, obviamente él no se dio ni cuenta porque estaba dormido. Al otro día James los fue a despertar y se montó la gorda, el pobre Scor tuvo que salir corriendo hasta la calle perseguido por él y sus preciosas y dulces maldiciones de hermano mayor celoso. Obviamente tuve que disculparme y contar la verdad, pero Scor no se cabreo conmigo, simplemente me revolvió el pelo con cariño y me dijo seriamente que no lo volviera a hacer más por mucho que él me considerara su hermana pequeña. Y ahí me rendí, supe que Scor no era mi príncipe, no puede verme más que como su hermana.

\- Ni el tuyo ni el de nadie que tenga dos dedos de frente. Aunque hubiera pagado por ver a James persiguiéndole alrededor de la calle y con la varita en mano. Baja ya al gran comedor que yo voy a acabar esto anda, nos vemos allí- no pude evitar reírme.

\- ¡Vale, pero no tardes marrana! Y que sepas que este año voy a hacer las pruebas para ser buscadora- y la pelinaranja dijo lo último mientras salía corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Pero que vocabulario es ese para una niña de tu edad!- grite asomándome por la puerta, pero ya se había ido.

Poco después baje al gran comedor y me senté en mi sitio de la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Lily y mis demás primos que estábamos en la misma casa. No todos los Weasley-Potter estamos en Gryffindor, sin mencionar a Al. Tengo un primo y una prima en Ravenclaw, e incluso mi hermano pequeño Hugo esta en Hufflepuff, ya iréis conociendo a todos en su debido momento.

Pues ya ha acabado la selección de los de primero, ahora toca aplaudir y mi parte favorita, la cena. Porque si hay algo que amo en esta vida es la comida, aunque gracias a Merlín mis entrenamientos de quidditch ayudan a mantenerme en forma y en mi peso. Busco desesperadamente un trozo más de pollo frito y no hay, esto no puede ser, necesito comerme otro trozo. Miro a la mesa de Ravenclaw y tampoco queda, Hufflepuff no alcanzo a verlo, espera, Albus tiene pollo en el plato, mi mirada de lince alcanza a verlo. Voy hacia la mesa de Slytherin más rápida que mi Nimbus y con el plato en mano.

\- Hola Al, ¿me das ese trozo de pollo?

\- Rose, ¿te has aparecido o qué?- Albus me mira sorprendido.

\- No queda pollo frito y quiero más pollo frito- lo miro con cara de lechuza hambrienta y triste.

\- ¡No te lo voy a dar, ni siquiera lo he probado!

Vale, miro el sitio de enfrente y hay un trozo de pollo frito en el plato pero no hay nadie sentado. Mi perversa mente empieza a reaccionar.

\- Al, ¿donde esta Scor?

\- No sé, ha dicho que iba al lavabo un momento y ahora volvería para acabar de cenar, pero creo que ha salido un momento para hablar con una chica de Hufflepuff.

-Perfecto…- me friego las manos y acto seguido cojo el trozo de pollo del plato de Scorpius y lo pongo en el mío dispuesta a irme hacia mi mesa.

\- Rose, deja eso ahí y no me busques problemas con Scor- mi primo me mira con advertencia.

\- Dile que ha desaparecido o yo que sé, invéntate algo, o dile que he sido yo, ¡me da igual!- me giro otra vez para dirigirme a mi mesa cuando algo o mejor dicho "alguien" me susurra en el oído.

\- Deja eso donde estaba si no quieres que te coma a ti, Rose.

Me giro de un bote por la impresión y me encuentro con Scorpius mirándome con su sonrisa de advertencia.

\- ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto, o qué?

\- Le estaría bien por robar comida de platos ajenos, prefecta Weasley.

\- Vamos que más le da, prefecto Malfoy. ¿No es usted un caballero como para satisfacer a una dama?- le miro de forma sarcástica.

Scorpius me coge del brazo y empieza a rodearme mirando a mí alrededor.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- Busco esa dama de la que hablas, pero yo no veo ninguna- se mantiene serio aguantando su sonrisa arrogante.

"Lo voy a matar, lo voy a tirar al lago para que el calamar gigante lo estruje hasta asfixiarle y dejarle aún más pálido si es posible"

\- No, la verdad es que contigo es imposible que me salga lo de ser una dama- me meto el trozo de pollo entero en la boca y lo devoro lo más deprisa posible.

Albus y Scorpius me miran con los ojos abiertos.

\- Joder, Rose como todo te lo metas así a la boca este año vas a triunfar en Hogwarts- el rubio empieza a reírse.

Me saco el hueso de la boca sensualmente.

-Toma Scor, te regalo el hueso para que chupes algo hoy…recógelo perrito- tiro el hueso al suelo y le hago gestos para que se acerque a él.

\- Te estás pasando…- me mira cabreado y juraría que se está poniendo rojo. Pero es normal, toda la mesa de Slytherin nos está mirando y muchos se están riendo, mientras Al intenta ocultar su risa.

En menos que se dice _narggle_ desaparezco hacia mi mesa si mirar atrás, esta vez la victoria es mía. No me apetece ni ver la cara que se le debe haber quedado, pero sin duda estoy súper satisfecha. Me siento en mi sitio para acabar de cenar y cuando acabo me dispongo a salir por la mesa, ya se ha vaciado medio salón y mis primas se han ido a dormir así que yo debería hacer lo mismo. Paso el pasillo hacia las escaleras cuando alguien me empuja hacia el pasillo de atrás y choco contra la pared.

\- ¡Qué coño haces!- abro los ojos para ver quien ha sido y como no me encuentro con el rubio oxigenado y mechado.

\- Te has pasado en el comedor con la bromita y no te lo voy a volver a tolerar, ¿me has entendido?

Sus ojos están llenos de rabia y soy incapaz de librarme de su agarre en mi brazo así que intento apartarme echándome hacia atrás pero esta la pared y no puedo. Tengo que reconocer que me estoy poniendo nerviosa, sus ojos están fríos como el hielo y su gesto da miedo, bastante miedo. Voy a tener que hacer honor a mi casa y mi escudo de leona.

\- Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres arrepentirte, Scorpius.

\- No te estaría molestando ahora si no fuera porque tengo motivos para hacerlo, Rose. Me has dejado en ridículo delante de medio Slytherin.

\- Tranquilo rubito, lo superaras.

\- No lo hagas nunca más o perderé el respeto que me queda por ti- aprieta más su agarre en mi brazo.

\- Para, me estás haciendo daño.

\- ¿Ves que me importe? ¿Acaso hay alguien que te pueda ayudar ahora?

\- Pues…- intento gritar pero me tapa la boca e inmediatamente reacciono mordiéndole la mano.

\- ¡Joder!- Scorpius se frota la mano mordida pero no deja el agarre y coge su varita- _"Muffiato"_ -

Intento gritar pero no puedo, me mira entre satisfecho y aún más cabreado que antes. Vale, me estoy empezando a poner demasiado nerviosa. "Piensa Rose, piensa" algo que pueda aflojar su agarre en estos momentos. La idea que acabo de tener no me hace la más mínima gracia pero no me queda otra ya que la de darle una patada a su "basilisco" no será posible porque es demasiado astuto y me ha inmovilizado las piernas con la suya. Le planto un beso en la boca y noto como de repente me suelta el brazo y se queda en estado de shock, aprovecho para salir corriendo dejándole allí parado como un idiota.

"¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer? ¿Y si se piensa otra cosa? Mierda, mierda, no te ralles Rose, qué más da…así no se acercara más a ti. Joder, me he pasado, he de reconocer que acabo de fastidiar la poca amistad que había con él, entre lo del gran comedor y esto. Maldita seas Rose Weasley, eres peor que una banshee loca"

Me saboreo los labios y una corriente maravillosa me recorre el cuerpo al notar el sabor de Scorpius.

"Definitivamente eres una banshee rematadamente loca, Rose"

Y aquí llega un nuevo día, el primer día de clases. Me levanto de la cama aun medio dormida y me dirijo hacia el lavabo para ducharme, realmente lo necesito para despejarme. Lo que más odio sin duda es cuando salgo de la ducha y mis perfectos rizos mojados se secan provocando que se encrespen como un matorral rojizo prácticamente, así que me hecho un poco de esa opción que mi madre siempre prepara para intentar mantenerlos mínimamente domables ya que encima soy tan cabezota que en vez de cortarme un poco el pelo para manejarlo más fácil lo llevo por encima de mi trasero, me encanta el pelo así de largo pero hoy no me apetece mucho matarme a peinarlo así que me hago una coleta alta a un lado y me pongo el uniforme para luego aplicarme un poco de rímel en las pestañas y una crema que hidrata y da un poco más de color a mi cara. Listo Rose, estas perfecta.

Cuando llego al gran comedor me doy cuenta de que casi todo el mundo ha acabado de desayunar, he tardado en arreglarme más de lo que pensaba. Devoro unas tostadas y me bebo el zumo de calabaza como si no hubiera mañana. De repente noto que alguien desde la mesa de Ravenclaw me mira fijamente y me giro, es mi ex novio Lorcan Scamander con su típica cara de cordero degollado, no pienso volver con él ya que creo que le deje en claro que mis sentimientos habían desaparecido completamente, aunque lo más complicado de todo es que es un gran amigo en mi familia y lo tendré que soportar en la mayoría de reuniones familiares, ruedo los ojos en señal de fastidio y me levanto para ir hacia la primera clase. Miro el papel de los horarios y no podía ser peor el principio del día, "clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Slytherin", y vuelvo a rodar los ojos. Después de lo de ayer no tengo ningunas ganas de ver la cara del escorpión albino pero mi orgullo sabe que si quiero demostrar que no me importa lo que paso debo actuar normal y sentarme junto a Albus y a él como llevo haciendo desde hace mucho, de lo contrario dejaría mi orgullo por los suelos. Y cuando entro en clase ahí están ellos charlando como siempre, me acerco y me siento al lado de mi primo dando los buenos días a ambos, la educación jamás se debe perder en estos casos.

\- Buenos días Rosie- Albus me sonríe con esa tierna cara con la que consigue engañar a cualquier chica que s e le ponga por delante.

\- ¡Buenos días, Rose!, ¿Cómo ha ido el verano?- una voz suave pero imponente me saluda y me fijo en el chico que está al lado de Scor, Edward Zabini, otro Slytherin que es compañero de mi primo. La verdad es que no está mal, así con su pelo negro como el carbón, su piel morena y sus ojos oscuros y profundos, es un chico normalito pero tiene su punto ya que es todo un caballero.

\- Muy bien Ed, gracias. ¿Y a ti?

\- Bueno, he estado de viaje en Japón y la verdad ha sido genial. Esos muggles son todo un misterio, esta todo lleno de dibujitos que según ellos son llamados "manga y anime" y la verdad es que los he visto por la televisión del hotel y son una pasada. ¿Cómo narices hacen para que esos dibujos tan perfectos se muevan y creen esas historias?

\- ¡Que envidia me das, joder! Estoy deseando viajar a Japón con Laia, amo su cultura muggle. Es una pena que aquí en Hogwarts no usemos la televisión - me brillan los ojos con intensidad, realmente me llama la atención todo lo relacionado con esa cultura tan "friki" y apasionante.

\- A Laia le encantan esas series, tiene un montón de tomos manga en casa que compra en librerías muggles y su favorita sin duda es una serie de esas que se llama "Sailor Moon".

\- Al, si no recuerdo mal tú te has tragado unas cuantas conmigo y ella y sin dejar de mencionar "One Piece" que la llevas al día al igual que nosotras.

\- ¿De qué va todo eso?, no entiendo nada… ¿Son esos muñecos que se mueven y son piratas que cada domingo ves por tu aparato ese raro llamado ordenador, Al?- dijo Scorpius- esas tías tienen unas tetas que podrías ahogarte si metes la cabeza entre ellas.

\- Al, no sabía que tenías un ordenador y te funcionaba en Hogwarts… ¡Ya te vale!- suspiro indignada.

\- Pasaba de decírtelo que me lo quitas y luego no hay quien haga que me lo devuelvas, lo necesito para jugar a videojuegos.

\- A veces dudo de si eres más friki tú o Laia...- pongo mis ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Que significa "friki"?- pregunta Scor inocentemente ya que su familia tan pura no sabe mucho del mundo muggle, menudo aburrido. Quien podría imaginarse a Draco Malfoy viendo la televisión o usando un ordenador…creo que nadie.

\- Bueno, es una palabra con la que se suele describir a los fans de los videojuegos y todas esas series, al menos eso es lo que vi en Japón. Y una palabra algo así como "Otakus" que parece que a los japoneses no les hace ninguna gracia, como si fuera una especie de insulto- Edward me esta impresionando teniendo en cuenta que es un sangre pura.

\- Eso es porque la palabra otaku para ellos es que la persona vive obsesionada con esos mundos sin vivir en el real. Por eso yo prefiero usar la palabra friki que es más global, friki en si significa que te gusta mucho algo. Por ejemplo, mi primo James podría ser un friki del quidditch porque le encanta- solté todo eso con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

\- Me estoy perdiendo, dejemos el tema…tú siempre lo tienes que saber todo.

Después de la última frase de Scorpius y de mi mirada amenazadora el profesor entro por la puerta dando los buenos días y la clase empezó. Me sentía bien, pues Scorpius parece no haberle dado importancia a lo de ayer, aunque creo que debería disculparme ya que me comporte como una imbécil. Así que en cuanto acaben las clases hoy iré a hablar con él.

De repente la puerta de clases se abre y aparece por ella una corta melena a la altura de los hombros y lisa de color castaño oscuro, pero con las puntas de un color azul celeste. Esos ojos marrones del mismo color que conozco demasiado bien y por ello no puedo evitar tirarme encima de ella de la emoción gritando.

\- Rose, me estas ahogando.

\- ¿Pensaba que venias mañana por tus asuntos familiares, como es que has llegado antes?

\- No podía aguantar más sin ver a mi mejor amiga- la chica esbozo una larga sonrisa y devolvió el abrazo.

\- Señorita Weasley, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su comportamiento indebido y la interrupción de la clase. Y usted señorita Puig, haga el favor de sentarse antes de que le reste más puntos a su casa- el profesor parecía bastante molesto por nuestra escena así que nos sentemos en silencio.

Si, ella es mi mejor amiga y se llama Laia Puig. Al contrario de nosotros ella nació en España y vivió largos años en Barcelona que es su ciudad natal y la de sus padres. Se mudaron aquí por temas personales y obviamente fue aceptada en Hogwarts. Ella es genial, a diferencia de mí su piel es más morena y su nariz es más bien algo afilada y más grande, aunque sus ojos son enormes y su cara es más fina. Según ella los españoles suelen tener esos rasgos, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a la nariz, aunque eso para nada le hace fea, al contrario, Laia es una chica guapa y bastante atractiva. Miro a Albus y le veo mirándola fijamente ya que está sentada a mi lado, realmente disimula fatal.

Por fin acaba la clase y me dispongo a salir con ella de clase entablando la tan deseada conversación que queríamos tener las dos.

\- Que tal con ese chico que conociste en la playa, Laia?

\- Bah, fue un rollo de verano y ya está, no iba a tener nada serio con él y más sabiendo que era muggle. Ya sabes que yo soy hija de muggles pero es incómodo, no quiero comprometerme con un chico que no sabe ni de la existencia de nuestro mágico mundo, sería demasiado complicado y además tampoco me gustaba tanto como para eso. Simplemente hubo atracción por parte de los dos y pasemos buenos momentos íntimos, ya me entiendes- Laia me guiña el ojo pícaramente.

\- ¿Y qué tal fue en la cama?

\- Bastante bien la verdad, me lo pase maravillosamente y he quedado bien satisfecha así que podre estar un tiempo en abstinencia.

Cuando me gire vi que Albus estaba atrás nuestro con Scorpius y Edward y había escuchado nuestra conversación, su mirada no parecía muy serena y abrió la boca para soltar uno de sus comentarios.

\- ¿Laia, esas mechas tan estridentes son para llamar la atención?

\- No, simplemente me encanta llevar el pelo así, y no se llaman mechas Al, se llaman californianas. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

\- Molan, pegan con tu personalidad- dijo esto aun con algo de cara de molestia, supongo que por nuestra anterior conversación.

\- Gracias Al, tu también estas muy guapo- Laia lanzo una de sus picaras y sensuales sonrisas. Y es que Laia no era nada cortada para ciertas cosas y yo sabía perfectamente que se había liado varias veces con Albus el año pasado y se conocía a mi primo muy a fondo.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa y paso por su lado sin dejar de mirarla aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y avanzando hacia la siguiente clase. Inmediatamente Laia y yo nos fuimos en dirección contraria hacia la nuestra, pero note como el escorpión me miraba más de lo habitual. Mejor era ignorarlo por ahora.

Y así pasaron las clases, aprovechando los descansos y el momento de comer para hablar con Laia de todo lo que no habíamos podido hablar en estos meses, hasta que en un momento note que ella desarrugaba un papelito que había sido lanzado justo al lado de su plato y esbozo una sonrisa para darme un fuerte abrazo y despedirse de mi saliendo por la puerta. Esta era mi oportunidad para ir a hablar con Scorpius y no la iba a desaprovechar ahora que Albus había desaparecido también y Edward se había ido charlando con una chica de Slytherin un año más pequeña que nosotros. Me acerque a Scorpius que se iba a levantar en una señal de irse a saber dónde.

\- Scorpius, he de hablar un momento contigo.

\- Si es por lo de ayer, tranquila, me desinfecte la boca al llegar a mi habitación.

\- Por una vez en la vida Malfoy, escúchame porque no volveré a hacer esto- lo mire seriamente y nerviosa y el me miró fijamente sorprendido-Siento lo de ayer, realmente me pase, y sabes que a veces soy un poco loca, pero enserio no quiero estar de malas contigo. Y lo del beso fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para que me soltaras ya que sabía que te ibas a quedar en estado de shock- mantuve mi mirada clavada en la suya y me mordí el labio que ya no tenía aquel sabor que ayer me había hecho estremecer sin saber el porqué, aunque el estómago en aquel momento me temblaba por el recuerdo. Scorpius soltó un bufido.

\- Esta bien, pero realmente espero que no se vuelva a repetir "rojita".

\- No me provoques Scor, enserio te lo digo. Estoy intentando hacer las cosas más fáciles en esta supuesta amistad que tenemos.

-¿Y me volverás a partir la boca si sigo provocándote?- se acercó a mí, en un momento lo tenía a 5 milímetros de distancia de mi cara, podía ver esos preciosos ojos grises brillantes mirándome con curiosidad y picardía.

\- No, no te volveré a partir la boca nunca más, te lo prometo- pero inconscientemente me mordí el labio inferior y ese gesto no paso en alto para él que me miro los labios y puso una de esas insinuantes sonrisas que tanto odio, o que tanto odiaba porque ahora está provocando que tiemble como una idiota. Se acercó más a mí y rozo sus labios con los míos provocando que me quedara paralizada.

\- Eso espero, porque solo quiero que me besen aquellas a quien yo doy permiso y si quieres volver a hacerlo deberás pedírmelo- dicho esto se apartó de mi sin perder su postura.

\- Deberías saber que eso no tiene ninguna emoción, pues los besos se roban y no se piden- dicho esto pase por su lado como pude con el corazón y el pulso acelerado. Mi estúpida imaginación me estaba traicionando y estaba empezando a sentirme demasiado excitada, "eso es la ausencia de sexo Rose, te está afectando". A la media hora de estar tumbada en mi cama leyendo decidí dirigirme a los baños de prefectos, necesitaba volverme a duchar y necesitaba intimidad, tranquilidad y soledad, aunque no entiendo muy bien el porqué.

Me dispuse a entrar, no había nadie, perfecto. Cerré la puerta con un hechizo para que no se pudiera abrir y me fui acercando hacia el colgador para dejar mi ropa mientras me quitaba la camisa cuando escuche un ruido y mire al frente completamente ida por la visión entre el poco vapor que había producto de la calor acumulada. Mi boca se quedó completamente abierta. No, aquello no podía ser real, aquello era producto de mi maldita y traicionera imaginación y la excitación que estaba sintiendo hace un rato. Me acerque y lo toque con un dedo pero no desaparecía, abrí mas los ojos si eso era posible.

\- Rose, ¿qué haces aquí? Deja tu dedito quieto de una vez que no soy ningún fantasma.

Oh por Merlín y por Morgana, por la historia de Hogwarts, por la varita de sauco, el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad. Ahí estaba el maldito escorpión albino mirándome con esos ojos grises y su rubio pelo lacio cayéndole sensualmente sobre estos y dejando derramar pequeñas gotitas que bajaban por ese rostro magnifico. Y por si fuera poco no podía controlar mi vista que empezó a descender por ese cuello largo hasta esos hombros fuertes, bajando por ese pecho fornido en tabletas y esos brazos musculados, y, y…ese bello que indicaba que si bajaba un poco más la mirada podía encontrarme con su órgano sexual que gracias a todo estaba cubierto por una toalla verde oscuro. Y si, seguía con la boca tan abierta que pensé que se me iba a desencajar la mandíbula en cualquier momento. Pero peor fue cuando se giró un momento para colocarse mejor la toalla, o al menos intento disimular que lo hacía por eso. Y supe que había perdido la razón y la cordura al ver como se asomaba un trozo de ese bendito trasero por encima de la toalla marcando esa perfecta forma redonda y respingona.

-Sssss…Scooo…- dije como una maldita estúpida para aun delatarme más a mí misma.

Se acercó y me cerro la boca con el dedo sonriendo.

"Mierda, mierda. La has cagado Rose Weasley, la has cagado y mucho"

\- Si querías bañarte conmigo habérmelo dicho antes, podríamos haber ahorrado agua.

En ese momento volví en mi misma y sacudí mi cabeza e intente serenarme.

\- No gracias, preferiría bañarme con el calamar gigante en el gran lago y en pleno invierno. No sabía que estabas aquí, podrías haber cerrado con un conjuro, desvergonzado- me estaba muriendo de calor, me temblaba el cuerpo, me temblaba la voz, mi respiración estaba agitada como nunca lo había estado en toda mi vida.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno, te has llevado una visión privilegiada. Ahora me dirás que no te gusta aun cuando he tenido que cerrarte la boca y sigues mirándome como si quisieras guardar el recuerdo para meterlo luego en un pensador.

\- Mejor me voy, me voy a mi sala común que he de hacer deberes. Sí, eso mismo, los deberes. Adiós- pero cuando me gire para irme no pude hacerlo porque note su mano agarrando mi brazo para que quedara más cerca de él y mirando sus ojos.

\- No cal que te vayas, pequeña Rosie. Recuerda que el escorpión ya ha conseguido picarte y no hay vuelta atrás. No estás aquí porque si, ni la puerta estaba abierta porque sí. Eres muy inteligente y pretenciosa, arrogante y segura, pero también eres muy inocente. Te he metido una poción en tu vaso de zumo de calabaza y tan siquiera te has dado cuenta, pero tranquila no es un filtro de amor ni nada por el estilo. Es una simple poción que servía para hacerte sentir la necesidad de bañarte, una poción muy absurda e innecesaria que ha resultado muy útil en esta ocasión.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!- quise deshacerme del agarre para salir de allí, no podía mas, quería salir lo antes posible e irme a mi habitación para olvidarlo todo. Pero no me soltaba, al contrario me agarro por la otra muñeca y se acercó aún más a mí, y ahí pude notar el olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Un exquisito olor a gel de leche y coco.

\- No me puedo creer Rose que no te hayas dado cuenta de que llevo colado por ti desde que te vi por primera vez. Desde que me despreciaste por ser un Malfoy la primera vez que nos vimos en el expreso, y más aún me repudiaste cuando quede en Slytherin, y según tú te arrebate e influencie a tu primo favorito, Albus Potter, por lo que os pasasteis años sin hablaros prácticamente. Desde que te vi jugar a quidditch de esa forma increíble cuando a mí y a Al ni siquiera nos interesaba, y es que ni siquiera sabes que el mayor motivo de que empezara a entrenarme para ello con tanto ímpetu era para poder acercarme más a ti y que me miraras con otros ojos después de aquella cita "amistosa" que tuvimos cuando paso aquello de Delphi y el giratiempo. Ese niño dulce y encantador a el que todo el mundo marginaba por su apellido, y que tú piensas que ya no existe y se ha convertido en un mujeriego y un egocéntrico, ese niño sigue aquí, porque a pesar del cambio físico y de carácter su corazón no ha cambiado. Pero no me voy a conformar contigo Rose Weasley, no voy a conformarme con una mujer que solo sabe ver lo malo de mí y que lo único que me puede valer para atraerla es mi físico y mis constantes provocaciones para llamar su atención. Espero que con esto te hayas llevado tu merecido, ya que por mucho que te quiera y te desee, por mucho que me vuelvas loco creo que merezco más, y créeme que si pudiera seguir viviendo sin él, me hubiera arrancado el corazón hace tiempo. No soy mi abuelo Lucius, ni tampoco soy mi padre Draco.

En ese momento note como los labios de Scorpius apresaban a los míos en un dulce pero fogoso beso que no me pude resistir a profundizar explorando nuestras bocas hasta que él se separó de mi lamiendo y mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras su mano se coló por mi falda para tocar la fina tela de las bragas que cubrían mi sexo. Y se dio la vuelta con intención de salir de allí dejándome sola no sin antes girarse y decirme aquello que acabo de romperme completamente por dentro y me arranco las lágrimas, aquella frase que quedara para siempre en mi mente.

\- Los besos no se piden Rose, es cierto que se roban. Pero si robas un beso deberías esperar para ver si la otra persona te corresponde porque si no a eso no se le puede llamar beso, así como el que yo te acabo de dar y tú has seguido con tanto ímpetu. Ah, y por supuesto que ahora mismo si me hubiera apetecido podría haberte follado hasta dejarte sin voz, pero luego obviamente la culpa hubiera acabado siendo mía por haberte incitado y realmente no voy a arriesgarme a perder a mi mejor amigo, quiero y respeto lo suficiente a Albus como para considerarle mi hermano.


End file.
